Teach Me How To Kiss
by SomethingAboutAllison
Summary: Ally asks Austin to do her a favor.


"Hey Austin," Ally greets as she walks into the practice room. I've been in there playing guitar for a while. We're meeting for our Team Austin meeting, but since Trish and Dez insisted on seeing the new Zaliens movie, it's just Ally and I.

"Hey Als," I say, looking up at her with a smile. She sits down next to me on the couch.

"So, what do we have to talk about for the Team Austin meeting?" she asks. She has her songbook on her lap and a pen in her hand and she looks so cute and professional. I grin.

"Just the usual. Dez is almost done editing my new video for the week, I have some ideas for the gig Trish got me next week. How about you, any new songs?"

She smiles. "I have a few songs started, but they're nothing super special. Just ideas," she replies.

I shrug. "That's fine. I'll still have a solid set for next week."

She nods and nervously tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. I know that look. She has to ask me something.

I put the guitar down and look at her. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

I try to lock my brown eyes with hers but she looks away. I place my hand on her knee. "Hey look at me," I encourage softly, "tell me what's up."

She finally looks at me. "Can...can you do me a favor?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Can you...teach me how to kiss?"

Did I hear that right?

"Teach you how to kiss?" I repeat dumbly.

She shakes her head nervously. "No, nevermind, forget I asked," she breathes hurriedly. She turns to get up and leave but I grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Why do you need to learn how to kiss?" I ask with a short laugh.

She shakes her head. "I just...I don't even know. I'm just no good at it," she admits.

I shake my head. "Well, I'm sure you're a great kisser. Even though I've never actually, you know..._kissed _you..."

She smiles awkwardly. "Yeah, I uh, I guess you haven't..." she muses.

I scoot closer to her. "Look, I can teach you how to kiss. But you're going to have to do me a favor, okay?"

She nods, her eyes wide and her pink lips pursed. "What's the favor?"

I look down at my lap. "You're gonna have to let me, you know, actually _kiss_ you."

She gulps. "Yeah, that'd be fine," she breathes. She looks away from me.

I put my hand on her chin and told her up to face me. "Hey, not that I'd mind kissing you," I assure her.

Did she get the hint? I scan her face. She bites her bottom lip.

Oh yeah. She got the hint.

"C'mon, Austin, teach me," she encourages, scooting closer to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. I nod approvingly, and my eyes involuntarily dart up and down her entire body.

"Okay, okay..."

_I'm about to make out with Ally Dawson..._

"-just go really slowly, okay?-"

_...fuck, she's so hot..._

"-but not too gently, add some tongue-"

_...those red lips, that little skirt..._

"-and put your arms around me, okay?" I instruct. She nods.

"Yeah," she exhales. She obeys and her arms snake around my body. Her eyes dart down to my lips, then flutter shut. Her lips touch mine softly and I kiss her. I really, _really_ kiss her. I pull back, then take her bottom lip gently between my teeth. I tease her for a few seconds, rolling her lip between my teeth.

"Okay, good," I breathe as we pull apart briefly, "now pull my hair a little." She does, and my hands tangle in her chestnut locks. She gives me a few strong, sturdy kisses before pulling away.

"Was that okay?" she asks quietly. I nod and grab her, kissing her neck, my hands roaming her back wildly. She pulls me back up to kiss her full pink lips again.

"More tongue this time, okay?" I command softly.

"Mmm," she affirms as our lips collide. My eyes slam shut as her tongue slips into my mouth. She groans softly as our lips lock, my hands gliding down her waist. I lay down on the couch and pull her gently on top of me, moving her small body with ease. My hands absently travel up the backs of her thighs and I feel her lips pull away from mine.

"Sorry," I mutter, "tell me if I go to far." I mean it; I don't want to hurt her. She's still so goddamn innocent.

"No, it's...it's good," she admits, her eyes widening a little.

This can't be happening. Ally Dawson is letting me touch her.

"Okay," I say quickly before returning my hands to her soft thighs. My hands move higher as she connects her mouth with mine. This kiss is fiery, passionate. She moans softly.

"Austin..." She presses the word against my lips and I want to melt. I can't believe I have her like this.

My hands find the round curve of her ass and I give her a few hard squeezes. She moans, and I smack her ass again. My hands play with the hem of her tight pencil skirt (which is pretty far up her thigh, mind you) before curling my fingers under the fabric and pulling it up.

My eyes widen as my hand reaches up and feels bare skin, then a tiny strip of fabric.

"You're wearing...a thong," I muse breathlessly. All this time, I thought Ally was totally innocent...

"Yeah, I have to wear a thong with this skirt or else you can see my panty lines," she explains.

"Keep telling yourself that," I chuckle as I flick her thong against her ass. She laughs and kisses me. I work her skirt up until it's around her waist and then I give her ass a sufficient groping.

She kisses me hard on the lips, and I absolutely _need_ to get out of these pants as soon as possible. I gently push her off me and impatiently rip my shirt off. She laughs at my eagerness.

"Should I do the honors?" she offers as she sends a thin ivory finger swooping around my belt buckle. I nod. She nods and pulls the zipper down. I look down at Ally as she's working off my pants, and the mere image is Ally undressing me is so fucking _hot._

Her eyes widen a little as she sees how hard I am, then her face cracks into a sly grin. "Aww, is that for me?" she asks with feigned modesty.

"Fuck you, Allyson Dawson..." I manage through gritted teeth.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She flashes me a saucy wink and I think I'm going to pass out.

"I guess you could say that."

She discards my pants and boxer briefs and I'm left laying naked on the couch. I put my hands around her waist.

"You don't get to have all the fun," I complain. I trade positions with her, pinning her to the couch. I slip her sweater over her head. She's fucking gorgeous. I kiss the smooth skin of her chest, my lips creeping up her neck to connect with hers. I kiss her hard, with clacking teeth and winding tongues and shallow breaths. I take a moment to admire the overwhelmingly sexy image of Ally, laying on the couch in her bra, hair fanned out and lips swollen from kissing me.

_Damn._

I pull her bra off, and her perfect little breasts slip out. I examine them carefully before flicking my tongue across one of her sweet pink nipples. She shivers and moans at the touch.

"Don't stop," she begs quietly. God, that's so sexy.

So I don't.

I suck on her soft breasts and she moans under me. I roll her skirt and her thong down her legs. My mouth moves up her neck, covering her ivory skin in warm, wet kisses. I connect my mouth with hers, kissing her hard.

I break the kiss just long enough to stick my right middle finger in my mouth and suck on it.

"What's that for?" she asks softly, her sexy confidence fading a little.

My eyes stay glued on hers as I slide my wet, lubricated finger into her pussy.

_"Oh my God," _she moans breathlessly. She throws her head back as I start pumping my finger in and out of her opening, gaining speed as she becomes wetter and wetter. I add another finger, widening her, and she slams her eyes shut.

My fingers continue to pump as my lips fall clumsily on top of hers, kissing her desperately. My tongue finds hers and I feel her body tense up. I pull my hand out of her slick folds and hold my index finger up to her.

"Suck on it," I command softly. With wide eyes, she obeys, taking my finger into her hot mouth. She closes her eyes, sucking, tongue swirling. I pull my finger away and kiss her hard, and I can taste it on her lips.

"You think there's any way I could get another taste of that pussy?" I suggest lowly.

She nods. "Please..." she begs quietly.

I trail my index finger lazily yet purposefully down her torso, outlining her breasts, traveling her flat stomach. I lock my eyes on hers. "Say it. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Eat...eat my pussy," she pants breathlessly.

A smirk spreads across my face. "Say it louder," I command.

"Eat my pussy..." she repeats with more certainty and force.

"Louder."

"Eat my fucking pussy, dammit!" she screams.

I could've came right there.

"Well, if you insist," I say slyly, winking at her. I give her a quick kiss before slithering down her body towards her center. I pull apart her folds with my fingers before placing a cautious kiss on her wet slit. I explore for a while, my tongue and lips roaming. I use the full area of my tongue to stroke her with long, vertical licks. I go slow, enjoying it, then I speed up. My tongue slips into her soaking wet center.

I hear her moan. I look up for only a moment and I see her face, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. I close my own eyes and dig my tongue deeper into her, my lips covering hers.

"Austin..." she whimpers quietly, her hands desperately grabbing my hair. My fingers dig into her hips and I don't even care that I'm probably going to leave scratch marks on that perfect ass. She screams, and I know I need to take her all the way.

I pull my head out from between her legs and pounce up to kiss her with colossal force. A surprised moan rips from her throat and I know she can taste herself. I pull away.

"Taste that?" I ask softly. She nods and kisses me again. I climb off her, and her hand flies between her legs to make up for my momentary absence. I chuckle at how eager she is.

I stagger over to my discarded pants and pull my wallet out. I find the condom hidden in one of the pockets and I rip it open. I slip the rubber over my dick.

"You ready?" I ask, a little softly.

"So ready," she assures me.

I lean over her, supported by my hands that are planted on either side of her head. I kiss her once before I slide carefully into her folds.

"Oh..." she moans quietly, her eyes squeezed shut. I kiss her cheek down to her neck, my lips comforting her. I'm using every muscle in my body to control the thrusts of my hips. I start off slow and gentle, but fall into a faster, heavier pattern.

Ally writhes beneath me, and I feel her nails dig into my back. A low moan rips from her throat and I can't help but do the same. Her back arches; I slide my hands around her, pressing her chest to mine as I thrust in and out of her.

"Ally..." I whisper. She replies by panting my name, and it's so goddamn _hot_ to hear her say it out loud. A few more thrusts and I'm coming inside of her, heart racing, breath pounding, her name falling frantically from my lips.

I stare into her eyes. A few beats pass while we catch our breath, and eventually I smirk down at her.

"Ally Dawson, you dog," I tease.

She smiles. "Kiss me," she commands softly. So I do, slowly and carefully.

"You know," I whisper, "something tells me you already knew how to kiss."

She laughs. "Maybe I just wanted a lesson from you," she retorts, giving me an extremely sexy wink.

I chuckle and shake my head. "You're so bad," I say, grabbing her breast and crashing my lips against hers one more time.

Yeah, Ally Dawson definitely knows how to kiss.


End file.
